Winning His Heart
by SakuraBaby
Summary: I think the tittle says it all. Kagome and RIn have to try their best to win the princes hearts. A story of passion, rivalry and unforgotten past. This story will make u wish for more...well atleast I hope it will.
1. Default Chapter

Winning his heart  
  
A/n: I'm back again with a new fresh story. If you are wondering why I only have one story well its because I had to sign myself into another account anywho i was Babyfanfiction creater of me and you.This story has been inspired actually by a dream I had. I hope this story will entertain you as much as it entertained me writing it. Much love Baby  
  
Disclaimer: Well I have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru locked up in my closet. Don't worry I do feed them and take them out for short walks in my back yard. They do enjoy staying with me so please don't tell.  
  
_Inuyasha ;Um Sesshomaru how come we haven't used are demonic powers to get out of here.  
  
Sesshomaru ;Because she told us we loved her  
  
Inuyasha ;Oh yeah  
_  
Chapter 1: Meeting you  
  
The stars shone bright as flames and the moon glowed with all its might. Girls all over the village were bouncing up and down with joy as they received invitations for a contest at the palace. The king and queen were in search of brides for their two sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Inutaisho. Now this wasn't going to be such a simple contest. The young ladies will have to prove to the brothers that they are worthy of becoming the next princess/queen of Triethan.  
  
Earlier the next day ...Carriages came to houses so they can pick up the girls who had received invitations. There were two in particular who weren't too happy in going.  
  
"But mama how are you going to get things done around here" a young raven girl whined. Miss. Higurashi looked at her daughter lovingly  
  
"Now Kagome I have Souta here to help me and I think I could manage" she replied to her daughter with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now go on and make your mama proud". The raven girl nodded and smiled. She stood up straight her blue/gray eyes showing determination. She dusted of invisible dust from her satin blue Kimono and entered the carriage.  
  
"This will surely be an adventure" she muttered as she looked at her home fade away in the distant.  
  
elsewhere A young girl frowned as her parents smiled brightly.  
  
"Think about it this way Rin if you marry a prince you'll have all the richest in the world and that will make your parents very happy"  
  
"You never bothered to make me happy"Rin muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that dear?"  
  
"Nothing mother" Rin replied as she entered the carriage. She had to squirm a bit because the fancy Kimono she was wearing was not comfortable and she could hardly even breathe in it. Rin gazed at her home with a smile her light pink eyes shone brightly.  
  
"At least I'll be able to see Lady Izayio Inutaisho again"  
  
the palace  
  
"Now Inuyasha you'll stand there like a perfect gentleman and you will respect our guest" Lord Inutaisho yelled at his son. Inuyasha growled and narrowed his golden eyes.  
  
"Yes father" Inuyasha muttered as he took his position in front of the gate with Sesshomaru. As the first pair of carriages arrived Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave a sigh.  
  
Kagome Kagome was now approaching the castle gates.  
  
"It's a beautiful place ill give it that much" she said as she looked out the window.  
  
The castle was huge and made out of smooth white stone as if it was marble. The courtyard had all types of wildflowers growing in different aisles next to all types of fruit/flower trees. In front of the castle were the silver gates. There were two white dog statues on either side of the gate.  
  
Kagome's eyes landed on two gentlemen nearby. Who were greeting some young girls that have already arrived. The tallest one with the silvery, beautiful locks, stone cold golden eyes, and defined face looked bored out of his mind. The shorter one that had the silvery hair but seemed to be not as tame and narrowed golden eyes looked downright pissed.  
  
{look at all the girls drooling all over them}she thought with a amusement. She shook her head and smiled. As the carriage stopped and the carriage was opened Kagome couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Come on Kagome there's no need to be nervous" she muttered to herself as she stepped of the carriage.  
  
Kagome breathed in the nice spring air to sooth her nerves. She approached the gates with a steady pace.  
  
"Hello nice to meet you welcome to our palace I hope you enjoy your stay" Inuyasha said as he looked up to the sky.  
  
Kagome looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"After I say my greeting your suppose to go into the castle" Inuyasha said rudely "Or do you want to praise me by telling me how handsome I am"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but start to laugh "Ha you think That your handsome yeah that'll be the day"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Your not all the good to look at yourself" he said as he looked at her up and down.  
  
Kagome also narrowed her eyes at him. Sesshomaru stood back and looked at them with an eyebrow raised. {This shall be interesting}he thought with amusement.  
  
"Your such an insensitive jerk" Kagome yelled  
  
"And you're an infuriating wench You should not treat your prince this way I will forgive you if bow down to me"  
  
"Ha the day I bow down to you will be the day when all hell freezes over" She retorted  
  
meanwhile with Rin  
  
Rin smiled happily as she could now see the castle. She just changed into a comftarble red Kimono with pink flowers. She undid the bun that held her hair up. So now her hair chestnut brown hair flowed freely behind her. Her light pink eyes showed happiness as she stepped of the carriage. Looking around she smiled even more as she approach the gates. Her smiled falter as she heard a couple saying cruel things to each other.  
  
Sesshomaru close dhis eyes as he breathed in deeply. An intoxicating sweet scent reached his nostrils which almost made him smile. He opened up his eyes and looked at Rin. His eyes showed curiosity as he watched her approach.  
  
"Um Kagome" Rin asked shyly.  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at the girl that interrupted the battle her and Inuyasha were having. She smiled brightly and hugged her.  
  
"Wow Rin I didn't expect you to be here also how long has it been since we last saw each other 2 months" Kagome said as she hugged Rin even tighter.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the scene a bit bewildered . "Um yeah Ive missed you to Kagome but Ikinda cant breath" Rin sputtered out as she tried desperately to breathe.  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly as she let her friend go. "Sorry I guess I got a bit carried away" Kagome said.  
  
Rin nodded and looked at the two boys. She smiled and bowed politely. They bowed back. Kagome was kind of surprised. "Um Rin have you met these two boys before" Kagome asked  
  
"Well no not really"she replied "Why"  
  
"No reason"Kagome replied.  
  
More girls were approaching and Rin thought it was time two go inside. "Well why don't we go inside now Kagome and leave the princesses to their job" Rin asked as she looked around. Kagome just nodded and went inside the boys looking at them leave curiously.  
  
"That was weird" Inuyasha muttered  
  
Sesshomaru just nodded his head and gave a sigh as the other girls approach  
  
(((((((((((  
  
When the last girl went inside. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha massaged there temples and went inside the castle. Inside they had to hold there head a bit since they got a bit dizzy thanks to the girls who put on perfume. "And I thought when they were outside was bad"Inuyasha muttered as he followed Sesshomaru to their thrones which were next to the king and queen.  
  
Lord Inutaisho stood up and all went silent in the room.  
  
"Thank you all for coming here today"the lord began as he looked around "Two of you lucky ladies will have the honor in mating one of my sons" The two boys stood up bowed and then sat back down. I do believe an introduction is required" Lord Inutaisho grabbed a list from behind him and started to call out names. One by one they introduced themselves and explained why they should be chosen. "Yura Nenoallia" Sesshomaru shivered a bit in his seat. {who the hell invited her} he growled in his mind.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/n: Wow I finished the first chapter Im really happy now. ( N-e ways I hope you like it and I realy hope you review the faster you review the faster ill update.  
  
Who is this yura person? And why does she have an affect on dear Sesshy? Will Inuyasha have the same problem? And why do the boys seem to respect Rin? These questions answered and so much more on the next chapter on Winning his heart.  
  
Review and even flame me if you have to! Oh and I am planning in adding Miroku and Sango in this so please be patient  
  
Much love BabySakura


	2. Why me

Winning his heart  
  
A/n: Hey guy's here's the next chapter I promised you with all the questions answered hopefully. Its kind of strange on how im talking to myself since At this point in time I haven't even added my story to FF.net or mediaminer. Oh well  
  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing  
  
knock knock  
  
ooh wonder who would want to visit me little ole me  
  
Kagome (Sakura I want Inuyasha back you can keep Sesshomaru  
  
Ha in your dreams  
  
Kagome grabs Sakura's hair  
  
Kagome( looke here missy I want my hanyou back  
  
you make me laugh Kagome I bit down on her arm and smiled no c-ya closes door in her face ( Yeah I know im a lunatic)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Last time: "Yura Nenoallia" Sesshomaru shivered a bit in his seat. {who the hell invited her} he growled in his mind. !!!!!!#!#$$%&$(&%)!2  
  
Chapter 2 Rivalry  
  
Yura bowed down and made sure Sesshomaru had an eyeful of her big luscious breasts. She stood up and smiled. The tight green Kimono she wore showed a lot of cleavage and had two splits in the side so you were able to see her nice legs and thighs.  
  
"My name is Yura Nenoallia and why I should be chosen as a mate for one of the princesses is because ill always listen to my mate and help him out when he needs it ill let him do his job and make sure I always complete my job for him" She said the last part in a seductive tone as she looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru thought he was about to barf every time Yura looked at him. {why now after all these years} He thought bitterly.  
  
_flashback  
  
A young Sesshomaru about he age of 16 laid in his bed nude thinking over about what he just did.  
  
"What are these strange emotions I feel" Sesshomaru said out loud. He looked around the room and decided to stand up and get changed. He was a bit light headed thanks to the girl that was in his bed last night. When he finished getting changed he walked out of his room and started to head down into the kitchen.  
  
"Who knew sex can leave you so damn hungry after wards" he muttered as he entered the kitchen.  
  
As he made himself a sandwich he started to hear weird noises from a nearby room. He bit into his sandwich and listened carefully.  
  
"Oh Hiten no one can pleasure me as much as you can" A sexually active Yura said  
  
"Yeah yeah you say that about all the guys you sleep with Yura" Hiten replied as he stood up from the bed.  
  
Sesshomaru growled a bit since Yura did indeed say that to him as well. He controlled his anger so he can hear more about the damn bitch.  
  
"So you slept with Sesshomaru yet" Hiten asked as he got dressed  
  
"Yeah and about time to since im sick and tired of acting so nice and innocent"she said with a smirk.  
  
"Perfect...next thing you know youll have him around that little finger of yours"he said with a chuckle.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to charge right in there if it wasn't for Inuyasha and his father coming downstairs.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru couldn't sleep either" Inuyasha asked as he took his sandwich.  
  
Sesshomaru growled in response as he took his sandwich back.  
  
"There was some weird noises coming from around here and next thing you know im walking down with a Inuyahsa on an empty stomach" His father said as he started to make his own Sandwich  
  
"Yeah I who or what was making the noises" he muttered as he went upstairs.  
  
{How can I be such a fool falling for some whore like that}Sesshomaru thought as he entered his room. He covered his nose and ripped the sheets apart.{Guess I wont be sleeping in here tonight}  
  
He left the room and entered the room next to his which he didn't know was occupy into he heard a voice from behind him. "Um I am really sorry to bother you prince Sesshomaru but Um your kind of in my room" A young girls said from behind him.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and his eyes got caught up in the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and they were pink.  
  
"Excuse me for entering your room un-announced I didn't know anyone was occupying it at the moment" he replied  
  
"Ill forgive you if you tell me Were I can find the kitchen that's if im aloud to enter the kitchen" She asked with a smile.  
  
He nodded his head and motioned her to follow.  
  
"Im Rin by the way a friend of your stepmothers" she said as she looked around the hallway. Sesshomaru simply nodded.  
  
"So what were you doing awake" she asked as she tried to make conversation.  
  
"I don't think that concerns you" He replied with his monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry for trying to make conversation" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
He looked behind him for a quick second and smirked slightly. "I think its best if you don't try to interact with me"  
  
"Fine done"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head as he opened the door to the kitchen noticing his father and half brother were still there and they had a new person with them...Yura.  
  
They looked up and gave him a curious glance.  
  
"Taisho dear can you come up here please" Yelled Lady Izayio.  
  
"Damn" Lord Inutaisho muttered as he went upstairs knowing something was going to happened in the tension room.  
  
Rin placed her small hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Um your kinda tall" She said as she stood up on her tipsy toes.  
  
Sesshomaru shifted slightly so she can pass by him. "Hey Inuyasha" Rin said as she took a seat next to him and ate his sandwich.  
  
"Hey wench that was mine" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Correction was yours"she said with a smile.  
  
Yura stood up and walked next to Sesshomaru. "Want to go for another round" She asked sweetly as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"You Disgust me" he said as he sat down next to Rin. Yura pouted and looked at Rin through narrowed eyes. "Its because of that little whore isn't it" Yura said as she pointed to Rin.  
  
Rin looked at her quizzically and furrowed her eyebrows together. "What are you talking about" she asked as she looked at her then at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh don't try to act all innocent with me little one" Yura said as she approached Rin. This caused Inuyasha to abruptly stand up and stand in front of Rin.  
  
"Don't you dare try anything Yura" Inuyasha said with a growl. Yura was taken back a bit but then smirk. "Oh I see you both slept with her and now she has you both in her little finger. This caused Sesshomaru to growl.  
  
Rin stood up and narrowed her light pink eyes at Yura. "Sorry to disappoint you but not every girl is quite like you bitch" Rin yelled. Yura raised her hand and was about to slap Rin until Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.  
  
"If you dare to ever lay a hand on her I wont regret the actions that will take place" Sesshomaru said calmly as he had a death grip on Yura's wrist.  
  
Yura took her wrist back and stormed away from the kitchen. "That was weird" Muttered Rin as she sat back down again.  
  
"Yeah it kind of was" Inuyasha also muttered as he sat back down again. "So wats up with you and that Yura girl" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"That doesn't concern you weakling" Sesshomaru stated as he began to walk away but was stop when he felt a warm hand on his arm. Rin stood up gave a kiss to Inuyasha on the kiss and then smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Lets go my knight in shining armor" she said sweetly.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and left the room with a Rin right by his side. When they were out of hearing distant. Inuyasha busted out laughing. "whoa" he wiped a tear from his eyes and started walking to his room.  
  
"Thank you for protecting me" Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru just looked at her and kept on walking. "Yeap I knew it, your like a stone statue Sesshomaru" Rin said with a sigh.  
  
Once they were near her chambers Rin stopped Sesshomaru and stood on her toes. "Thanks again Sesshomaru" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru just nodded and he thanked the lords above that she went into her room quickly or else she would of sent the crimson color on his cheek.  
  
End of flashback  
_  
Shaking away from his thoughts Sesshomaru looked around for Rin and noticed she was the one that was called up next.  
  
"Hello my name Is Rin Sakura and why I think I should be one of the mates for your son is because well actually I really don't know im a simpleton girl in the village and be a queen or princess never really crossed my mind but I know ill be determined to have the job fulfilled, be a loyal woman to my mate, and take on all the responsibilities of the job"Rin stated sweetly with a slight blush.  
  
Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayio smiled at her and nodded. "Next we have Kagome Higurashi"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the girl that approached. (Keh she shouldn't even be wasting her time here)he thought bitterly.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I never thought I will actually be participating in a contest so If I ever was chosen to become Queen or Princess of Triethan all take on the full pledge responsibility I'll never let my mate alone to the work that has to be done I want to be as strong for him as he will be for me Making the role for us like on" She finished with a slight bow. Rin smiled and so did lord Inutaisho and lady Izayio. (Maybe she's not that bad after all ...Keh yeah she is)Inuyasha thought.  
  
Once the naming was finished servants guided the guest to their chambers. Surprisingly enough only two had to share a room. The rooms were exquisite. The walls were a pale cream color with matching drapery and bureau. The beds were both queen size. The poles and headboard were made of a soft Ivory. The sheets were a creamy color and so were the see through curtains that hung down all around the bed. The carpet was a feathery soft white where your feet will just sink into. There were even a set of couches that was the same as the carpet. A Tv set was on a desk in front of one of the couches.  
  
"Wow" mouthed Rin as she entered the room and set her things down. Rin sat patiently and one of the beds as she awaited her roommate. Once her roommate came in Rin jumped of and embraced her.  
  
"This is so great Kagome you get to be my roommate" Rin said with a smile as she let go of her friend.  
  
"Yeah the only reason I'm here is thanks to Lady Izayio" She said as she sat down. "They were about to put me in a room with some girl name Kagura and you were going to be stuck with that girl Yura you told me about of course me being me argued a bit and that when Lady Izayio came by and fix the whole situation" Kagome said as she laid down on the bed  
  
"Tell me Rin Do you know Lady Izayio personally" Kagome asked curiously as she let her chin rest on her palm.  
  
"Why yes actually I do" Rin sad cheerfully.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it..............."  
  
A/n: Yeah another chapter finish. I hope you readers like it. My fingers kinda hurt so that's why I stopped so abruptly. Anywhoo review review  
  
Questions: How do Lady Izayio and Rin know each other? Why was Rin in the staying in the castle in the first place? What troubles will Yura bring to Rin? And what exactly are these young ladies willing to do to captivate the hearts of the two brothers? 


	3. feathery softness

Hey everybody I'm back again. Didnt you miss me? Well of course you did. Im really sorry I took so long on updating. But im back with another fresh chapter as promised. Ill stop talking and let you read on.  
  
Info you should know: This story is sort of future-past tence. They have music, cool clothes, movies,shops etc. Its just they have kings and queens instead of governments and presidents.  
  
Kagome: Is still a miko and she is 18 in this fic. Shell be about the same person as in the anime.  
  
Rin: Is a strange girl because she has some magical powers when it comes to fighting in hand to hand combat or swords. She is 18 in this fic and very different from the fic .So I can even call her my own.  
  
Inuyasha: Is still a hanyou and will be as stubborn and self-centered as we all know. He is 19 years old.  
  
Sesshomaru: Of course I will try my best to make him stay into his icey self nut ill warm him up just the tiniest bit. He is 21.  
  
Disclaimer: To damn lazy to make up some witty coment.  
  
Last Time "Tell me Rin Do you know Lady Izayio personally" Kagome asked curiously as she let her chin rest on her palm.  
  
"Why yes actually I do" Rin sad cheerfully.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it..............."  
  
Chapter 3: Let the competition begin  
  
°Flashback°  
  
A young Rin about the age of 13 sneaked out of her small home. When she was sure she was a couple of yards away she breathe in deeply mesmerized by the sweet scent of spring. "about time I got out that house" she muttered to herself as she started to walk into town. She wore a white tank top with faded blue jean shorts and white sneakers. She also had fingerless gloves on and had her hair freely behind her.  
  
When she got into town she smiled brightly and thanked the gods her parents gave her and allowance now. Looking around she spotted a woman who surely seemed to be lost as she picked up her valuables from the floor. She was wearing expensive clothes which was the first clue that gave away she wasn't from around here. She wore a no-sleeve silk white satin Kimono with Sakura blossom embroider on and she also had a pair of nice fitted Red hip huggers and some red satin slippers. Her hair was in a low ponytail and when she looked up Rin noticed her dazzling purple-violets eyes.  
  
Rin walked over to her and help her pick up a few things. The woman Smiled warmly at her and said a thank you. Rin smiled back in nodded. "Well not to be rude or anything but your not from around here are you".Rin asked with finger to her chin.  
  
"Is it that obvious" the woman said with a sigh.  
  
"Umm...Yeah it is" Rin said with a smile-  
  
The young woman started to laugh lightly. Rin laughed to.  
  
"You know I actually know who you are" Rin said as she saw the smile on the ladies face falter.  
  
[Well I could explain...Its not what it looks..[The woman started to mumble out.  
  
"How about if I just call you Zay so when we go shopping together people wont have to know who you are" Rin said as she looked around. Lady Izayio smiled.  
  
"But how did you figure me out[Zay asked curiously.  
  
"Well lets just say my parents love royalty" Rin said with a sigh. "And don't think I want to shop so I can use your money I like shopping with a friend"  
  
Zay smiled brightly at the girl. [Why thank you but you know I havent quite got your name"  
  
"Oh how rude of me the name is Rin" Rin locked her arm with Zay and smiled "well let the shopping begin" Both girl started to giggle and started to shop like crazy.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Where the hell is she" A very pissed of Lord Inutaisho yelled.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his sensitive ears against his head. "Stop yelling and ill go find her"Inuyasha also yelled. His father just stuck his nose in the air and shooed his son away.  
  
Inuyasha muttered some curses under his breath as he left the room. (Like father like son neh) Inuyasha went to the stables and got on his favorite horse. The horse was all white and had a small black diamond on his forehead. His mane was a pure ebony color.(Yeah I know im weird)  
  
Inuyasha then rode into town as fast as he could and sniffed the air. 'gotcha' Mounting of his horse he entered a store. Immediately he notice there were two girls in the back giggling like mad. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together and tapped his mother on the shoulder. The young lady turned around and immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here" She asked a bit worried.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing mom" He responded narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Umm well you...."Izayio began to stutter.  
  
Rin who was watching them decided to speak up. "Well you see Inuyasha-sama we were just shopping here to get your mom some 'things "she said as she looked at him. Inuyasha looked at the strange girl. "And who asked you"  
  
"Inuyasha that's is no way to talk to a friend of mine2 Lady Izayio said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Fidgeting under his moms cold stare he decided to actually look around. A deep blush crept up to his cheeks as he noticed he was in a lingerie store. "Um mom can we get out of here"Inuyasha asked nervously his eyes looking at a very interesting piece of dust on the ground.  
  
"Not until you apologize to my dear friend Rin here" Lady Izayio said not caring if her son was un comfortable  
  
"But mom"  
  
"No buts mister"  
  
Rin couldn't help but giggle a bit. This cause Inuyasha to look at her and give her a death glare. She immediately closed her mouth.  
  
"Im sorry for being rude miss Rin" Inuyasha said as he croosed his arms against his chest.  
  
"Now you see that wasn't so bad now was it Inuyasha" Izayio said with a smile. Rin couldn't hold it in no longer and busted out laughing. The few girls frowned at her thinking she was so rude laughing at the prince. Those girls edge a bit close wishing to touch the royals.  
  
"Whats so funny Rin..." Izayio trailed of as she realized where she was with her son.  
  
"Oh by the gods im so sorry Inuyasha come on" she said as she dragged him away. A laughing Rin right behind them.  
  
When they were outside Izayio invited Rin over to the castle. Rin declined but Izayio gave her one of her famous death glares and she immediately obliged. Inuyasha warmed up ti Rin since she was so good with his mom and he even decided he liked her as a little sister.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"And well you know the rest" Rin said with a sigh. She laid down on the bed with a content smile. Kagome smirked and hit her with a pillow. Rin screeched and began a pillow fight with her very best friend.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hearing noises when he was walking down the hall he decided to investigate. It wasn't really a surprise when it came from his friends room. Without knoking he went inside the room and saw that it was covered with white feathers. It looked like snow. He gazed around the room and his eyes landed on the giggling girls on the flooor. "Oi twerp" Inuyasha called out making the two girl jump a bit.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to them and bent down near Rin. "You always seem to cause some kind of trouble when you're here"Inuyasha said ruffly but Rin detected a hint of sarcasm in it. She jumped up and hugged Inuyasha which cause him to looked hi balance and they landed on the floor. "What the hell you do that for wench"he said as he tried to get her of him. "I missed you lots Inuyasha" she said with a bright smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back and embrace the young girl.  
  
That how he found them. On the floor hugging eac other in a room that had feathers everywhere and with a girl that looked at them curiously. He couldn't help but growl which caused the two to jump away from each other. Sesshomaru stood there eyes narrowed. Rin was still smiling but she looked a bit nervous. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up in the air. Kagome looked a bit a nervous to but she was trying to hide her giggles.  
  
"Explain"he said in his cool manner. Rin stood up and looked around. She put a hand behind her head and looked at Sesshomaru. "Um tornado"Rin said as she gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Sesshomaru resided the urge to crack a smile. Instead he narrowed his eyes at her. "Well clean it up I swear" she said looking around once more. Her light pink eyes locked with emotionless gold orb. She was in a trance and so was he. The both of them trying to read each other to through the windows of the sould until they were interrupted by yells. Snapping away from her thoughts Rin looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who seemed to have started another heated argument.  
  
She just smirked. 'those two seemed to have hit it of'she thought as she shook her head. She walked next to Sesshomaru and tugged at his arm. "If they noticed that were gone their stop their bickering" Sesshomaru looked down at her with a small smirk.  
  
"And if that doesn't work"  
  
"well its better then getting our heads cut of and our eardrums burst" she said with a gentle smile up at him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but follow her out the room. With a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
132425345234652136527561978561987618756178561847651348756198756197856138756 17562374653984765239847562398745623847563249875623487562374565235  
  
A/n Yeah another chapter finish and the only reason I actually made another one was thanks to KitKat07. You have inspired me to actually let this chap come out. So thank you very much.  
  
I left you guys with a bit of a cliffy and the only way ill update soon is if you guys leave reviews. Even a quick good job will be nice.  
  
Much love, Babysakura 


End file.
